


Chaos

by lumos (alltheselittlethings)



Series: Daily Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheselittlethings/pseuds/lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But for tonight, there was nothing but her. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

The chaos outside went unnoticed by the lovers, lazily swaying to soft music.

He swirled her once, twice, savoring the soft skin under his fingers, the silky hair against his collarbone.

He pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her deep, dark eyes.

She held the whole universe in those eyes.

He knew that, come morning, it would be finished.

When they were discovered they would be thrust into an unfathomable hell.

But for tonight, there was nothing but her.

And that was enough for him. 


End file.
